


Late Night Thoughts

by flowerfred



Category: SF9 (Band)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, but actually just in love, inseong is kind of grumpy but i mean, inspired by jaeseong being the married couple they are and, it's 2am so i relate, jaeyoon is kind of a little shit?, listening to all sf9 songs on repeat for days, short and kind of crappy but soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 04:53:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11684487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flowerfred/pseuds/flowerfred
Summary: Inseong wants to sleep.Jaeyoon is not having it.





	Late Night Thoughts

"Inseong-hyung, hey. Inseong-hyung, Inseong-hyung!"

Groaning, Inseong blinked open his left eye.  
"What do you want, Jaeyoon? It's like...3AM or something", he could feel his boyfriend snuggling closer to him on their shared bed.

"Inseong-hyung," the younger whispered "I need to tell you something."

"What is it, seriously, Lee Jaeyoon, what are you waking me up for at-" a quick look at his phone confirmed Inseong's worst expectations and he let out a whine "2.34AM on a Saturday morning?"

"So, I spent the last few hours thinking, restlessly tossing around-"  
The older man hid his face in his pillow, groaning in despair. This was going to be one of Jaeyoon's hour-long, dramatic monologues, wasn't it?  
"-and thus, I conclude that I, Lee Jaeyoon, am really fucking dope."  
Maybe not.

It seemed like thanks to pitying himself, he had missed the entirety of the feared monologue even though the parts he did just hear had not really justified being woken up in the middle of the night.

"Are you actually telling me I had to lose precious sleep because of that? I can't believe you! Why are you like this? I just wanted a 10-hour sleep for once, okay? Just once in my entire li-"  
"Stop rambling, aish", Jaeyoon clicked his tongue disapprovingly, much to his boyfriend's dismay, "I wasn't finished yet, that was really impolite of you, Mr Kim, just so you know.  
Anyway, where was I?  
Ah, right: so-"

Inseong suddenly felt the urge to die right then and there, Jaeyoon lecturing him was not something he enjoyed.  
Like.  
Ever.  
Especially not at 2.34 in the morning.

Out of the blue, Jaeyoon broke into a fit of giggles and planted a kiss where he assumed Inseong's cheek was (he missed but Inseong couldn't care less), sneaking his right arm around the latter's waist.

"I'm just kidding, hyung."  
Jaeyoon's already sweet voice seemed to become even softer and Inseong felt his heart fluttering in his chest, "What I really wanted to tell you is that I love you.  
I really, really love you.  
For over three years you've stayed by my side and you've supported me in every choice I've made.  
I am so grateful for everything you've done for me and I couldn't be happier.  
Thank you."

For a moment, the both just lay silently next to each other, feeling each other's warmth and finding comfort in the softness of each other's skin.

Finally, Inseong spoke up, turning around slightly so he was facing his boyfriend in the dark of their room.

 

"You're such a stupid sap, Lee Jaeyoon.  
I hate you."

 

For a few minutes there was complete silence until he eventually murmured  
"Also, I love you too, now go back to sleep.", more than fine with the fact that it was impossible for his obnoxious, younger lover to make out his heavy blush.

And even though he couldn't see it, he felt Jaeyoon's smile as the latter leaned in for a kiss on the lips (and this time, didn't miss).

**Author's Note:**

> Because I was shocked and offended at the lack of Jaeseong fics on here, I decided to get to writing again after 4 years and did this little thing!  
> I am by no means an English native, so please do tell me when you notice mistakes I made~
> 
> I hope you enjoyed reading my little,, thing and have a great day!(and cookies. Cookies are always a necessity)


End file.
